Help Rature
by FosterFionnaPines
Summary: A girl named Foster is sent to Fontaine's by her Foster Mother, when she get's there Atlas say's he'll keep her safe if she collects ADAM . Lots of people are asking why a 13 year old girl would be so good at surviving it's because she was adopted and before she went to her mother now she had a different home that taught her how to fight just in case something like this happened.
1. Chapter 1

Rapture ain't it a place. A city under the sea. How amazing intel the city crumbled to shit. Ha how amazing i aint no survivor I just a crazy person now. But I'm gonna tell ya the story of rapture and my life before. My life wasn't such a beauty I was an ordinary 13 year old girl living in an under sea city. To old to be a little sister and to young to be a madam. But everyone seemed to hate me no matter where I was whether it was on the surface or deep in the ocean. I wasn't no slave girl and sure my life wasn't all that bad. People only excepted me because I wasn't any darker then a paper bag. But i lived with my "mama" she pretended to love me. But I knew deep inside she didn't give any care to me. And my dad that man was always away working. I did have friends but mama wouldn't let me see them she would say that they would make my mind melt and they would take all our money. So during the summer where did I go? No where I was stuck with mama in the house I had sisters but one would work another at summer school and then a 7 year old. Mom worried she would become a little sister so she locked her in the house never to see day light. But mama did love her. She was the most loved out of all of us. I was the most hated. I tried to make her really love me but all she did was ignore me or pretend. It hurts me every day but do you think she care no she don't. Because I hide it. I hide everything. And I keep to myself even though I talk a whole lot. Ain't no one care about me. I could be floating around dead in the water and people wouldn't give me a second stare. So I sit in a room one day with a pistol I had hid. I grab all the bullets except one. I start to roll the barrel and click it in. Then I start to shoot at my head. *Click* nothing it was empty. Next shot empty next empty. Only 3 more shots now. Where are you bullet come on do your job. I hear the dam door open and what who? It was mama but I was in my secret spot. But my little sister is in the living room. I sit there and shoot the gun again nothing. I hear mother asking for me. Little sister says to follow her. I try shooting the gun one more time ain't nothing in my skull yet. Then I hear the door open and I click the gun one more time and blast goes my head. Mother runs over and stares at me no crying just staring. I lay there eyes open heart open and one tear rolls down my cheek. She don't care she leaves and then I feel me still. Im still alive. How, she used her bronco plasmid to save me. Before I could even get the chance to do it. But I felt the impact I felt it and that's why I was on that floor not bleeding but crying. She left me there and went to the call phone. And dials Andrew Ryan to come over and take me to Fontaine's under Rapture. Was I scared sure as shit I was because she was leaving me to die in Fontaine's asylum? I heard her say I was all spliced up that I was asking for ADAM way to much. So within an hour Andrew Ryan's goons were there to pick me up. They tied rope around my hands and a bag over my head. They threw me in a car. And I heard mama say let me have a second so they left her alone with me. She took the bag off my head and said how dare you disgrace my name child and she said I deserved to die in Splicer Ville.

It was about a 2 hour ride till I heard Andrew Ryan say to bad she was a beauty. I started crying knowin I was gonna be dead in a couple of minutes. Next thing I know I'm walking over to this circle sized submarine. They threw me in there and said pull the lever. When I pulled it I felt it move down and I knew I was under water. I then started feeling around and felt a knife under one of the seats I untied my hands and took the bag off my head. And just a couple more miles down I could see Fontaine's place. And I was shitting my pants then. All I had was a knife for protection and that's it. As I started looking under the seats I found a plasmid. Almost gone but a decent amount. It was green and said Possession on the top. I sat there and gulped the rest down. I started seeing a green woman in my hands and my veins turned green and lightened up and then it stopped. I then noticed a blue bar on my wrist. It said eve and when I scratched at it nothing happened.

I noticed I wasn't that far from Fontaine's. And then it started to speed up. I felt the force push me down. I fell and hit my head hard and then when I got up I was at the entrance of Fontaine's. I was scared and all I had to do was switch the lever to open the door. I looked up and around for splicers and non were in sight. I was safe… for now. I pulled the lever and I saw dead bodies' in front of me. I was scared but I saw a shiny silver thing under a body. I pushed him and he fell over face side up. And I almost screamed. His face was torn and an eyeball looked as though it was almost out his eye socket. I took the mask off his face. It was a bunny but there was too much blood to put on my face. So I took what was under him. A pistol but it was upgraded to a hand cannon. Only 2 bullets left in the barrel. I looked in his pockets and found 12 silver eagles. I thought maybe I should keep it just in case I run into a vending machine. I started to crouch and walk toward the other bodies. I found more silver eagles and 4 hand cannon bullets. Which made a full barrel. I then saw a whole shit load of splicers and I crouched behind pots and walls to get past them. But one heard me. I grabbed her from behind and slit her throat. I checked her and she had silver eagles. But only about 5 I now had 17 silver eagles. I was scared outta my wits. I heard a splicer call for her. He said "Honeybun that you". I answered back and tried to sound as old as I could. "Yes sugar face". And I walked up the stairs just to find a whole lot more. I looked to were I could possibly run or hide. But before I could move an inch a Splicer grabbed me from behind and said "What do we got here." A little one?" What are you doing here you ain't no little sister, you spliced up?" I screamed and yelled for help he laughed and said "Ain't no one gonna save you here". And he called all his friends to take a look at his find. I screamed louder and cried. Hard he grabbed my arm and said shut up kid no one cares about you. And I screamed louder he then grabbed a gun and put it to my head. And shoved a bloody towel in my mouth. I sat there crying but then I said to myself toughen up. I then saw my legs kick and push and he fell down the stair right behind him. As he fell he let go of me and he fell to the bottom and I fell right after, he was then passed out. I checked him and took his bullets. I then ran and hid before the others could see me. I felt something drip down my face. The right corner of my head was bleeding hard. So hard that the blood was covering my sight I took the towel out my mouth and used it to wrap my head. But the blood was still dripping down my face. It was still blinding my right eye. I started to wipe it on my dress I was wearing. I then saw one coming my way. I stabbed his leg and then when he fell slit his throat. I started to see 5 other splicers come over. I started to shoot at them but it seemed like they had some type of health bar on their wrist. I shot at one of them and it took three bullets to take him out. I had 3 more bullets left and that meant one more kill till I was meleeing it. I shot at the one closest and then I hid. Waited for the other 3 to pass. One did and I stabbed his leg then when he fell I slit his throat. I did this repeatedly in till they were all dead. I then started scavenging the bodies. As I did this it accrued to me that it was die or survive so I started not to feel as guilty about killing them. As I searched the last body I felt a splicer hit my head with the back of a gun. I hit the floor hard and right before I passed out I heard a gun shot and the splicer fell. I passed out and opened my eyes someone was carrying me. I passed out again. I opened my eye's to see a man with dark hair staring at me and saying "She isn't no little sister and she aint no splicer". He had an accent a deep Scottish accent. He laughed and said she looks like she's 13 or 14. I passed out again and awoke awhile later.

The dark haired man looked at me an said "Hey kid you alright". I sat there still blinded by the blood dripping. I nodded yes even though I felt like I was dying. He laughed and introduced himself. He said "My named Atlas, what's your name love?" I looked at him with my other eye and said Foster. He looked at me and said why is your name Foster? I said because I was adopted from a foster home. He laughed and said "holy shit are you serious." I looked at him and said unfortunately yes. He looked at me and stopped smiling he asked how old I was and how did I get here. I then laughed and said my mother said I was Spliced up and got me sent down here. He stopped smiling and said "Wow that's fucked up , how old are you love." I'm 13" I said without a smile. I started to wipe my eye. He apologized and grabbed me a towel for my eye. He unwrapped the towel on my head and I could feel more blood fall on my face. It was a lot of blood and soon I couldn't even see. My eye were burning and I could taste my blood in my mouth. He grabbed Band-Aids and said "I was watching you fight kid. Your crazy you feel down the stairs and didn't give up. I saw you fight your amazing for just a 13 year old." The Band-Aids weren't working so he grabbed a cloth and tied it around me head. The blood was still on my eye but he left it.

He asked how I got the hand cannon and all the sliver eagles. I looked down and said Splicers. He looked at me and said well kid since your new I'll help you out. He passed me a weird hand device that spinned and locked it onto my hand. He then grabbed a shotgun with a strap attached and put it around my back. He then gave me a bag and but some boxes of shotgun shells in them. He then handed me a Tommy gun which also had a strap and strapped it the opposite side from the Shotgun. And loaded my bag with bullets for that. He also put medical kits in my bags and silver eagles and said "we'll be watching out for you kid." But I knew it wasn't all for free and said what do you want in return. He laughed and said your smart. And then he told me I needed to collet ADAM for him. I asked if I got to keep any if I did he said every little sister you get I'll give you 20 from the ADAM you've collected. I asked how many little sister's her wanted and he said he wanted as many as I could find. I asked for a map and he gave me a digital one and it had logo's for all the little sister's in the area. He then said since you're a normal girl they gonna trust you like a big daddy. So you can adopt or harvest. When you harvest you get more ADAM when you adopt you only get a little. I said I'm gonna adopt he said its up to you I don't care just get me some ADAM and in return we'll watch over you kid. He then passed me a radio and said "This will be how we will communicate". I nodded and said do I come back here at all he said yes but only at night to sleep. I nodded and looked at my watch and he said that don't work down here I will tell you when to come back here. I nodded and got off the chair and said thank you while looking down. He grabbed my chin and made me look up and said "Welcome Home Kid". I nodded and left out the door. I stared at my map before leaving and looked around there was a little sister in the West Wing. In fact there were 3 not that far apart in that area. So I ran to the West Wing checking rooms for anything that could come in handy.

Right in front of me there she is. The little sister she's looking at what she calls an "angle" and punctures it with her needle. She then looks up at the Big Daddy and says "This is fun isn't it ." I just stared and kind of left reality as of I was just in this moment nothing would touch me at all. I then noticed the Big Daddy staring at me. I wondered how he noticed I was in the corner crouching. I think he could smell my blood or maybe he heard it. It was dripping down my face and making soft pitter pater noises. But he didn't look like he wanted to harm me. He just sort of stood there and gazed while I gazed back at him. It went on like this in till the little sister was done gathering her ADAM. Then she looked at me and said "Look Mr. Bubble's it's a real girl but she's not a monster!" I just stared at amazement I thought to myself how in the hell am I going to kill that big ass Daddy?! And this sweet girl looked like she really did like me what would I be if I just killed her daddy? So I passed them I went right past Big Daddy. But right before I passed him I had an urge to hug him. So I did and he hugged me back it was amazing. He didn't hurt me. He was a bouncer series so I thought is this the only ones that would do this for me?


	2. Is Angel Okay?

As I walked past I heard the radio start blaring in my bag. I reached for it and pressed the button on the side. Atlas started yelling at me and said "KID WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? THAT WAS A LITTLE SISTER!"I stayed quite trying to think what I should say. I brang the radio to my mouth and said "they didn't want to hurt me, he let me pass." Atlas sighed in the radio and said "look kid if you want our protection you have to do what I tell you to. I aim to keep you alive." I pressed the button on the side of the radio and said "I got it." The radio went silent and then I knew the conversation was over. As I walked I heard something banging against the wall. It didn't sound like a splicer. It sounded like little feet, I ran to the nearest corner and crouched. I saw a little sister come around the corner. She was alone and I looked at my map and she wasn't on it. I got up from my corner and came out to where she could see me. She stepped back like she was scared and said "Angel you're an Angel." I looked confused because usually little sister's called dead people angles. I crouched down and opened my arms to see if she would run to into them. To my amazement she did. When she did I grabbed her and slung her to my back. She hung on and said "let's get some ADAM angel." I was still confused because I wasn't dead. What if she was telling me I was gonna die?

As I walked the little sister said "If you need help finding the angles I can point my finger. When I do some type of glittery trail comes out." I turned my neck to look at her and she smiled at me. I smiled back and said "can you please point your finger?" She nodded yes and pointed. I walked towards where it was leading me and I ran into a wall. I heard the little sister giggle and say "Angel you're going to hurt yourself it's over there where that door is." Before I had a chance to open the door the radio started blaring again. I grabbed it and clicked the button on the side. "Hey kid just a warning when you put that little girl down all the splicers will come running at you." They're going to try and take the ADAM from your little sister. Make sure to protect her. I put the radio to my mouth and said "I got it, how many splicers does she need?" "She needs 3 then take her to a vent." I put the radio in my pocket and grabbed my shotgun from under the little sister. I set her down and said "don't talk to the monsters ok?" She nodded in agreement and stuck her needle in the splicers throat. She started to sing a song but I didn't listen because I was to busy looking out for splicers. To my surprise I didn't hear any but soon I heard clicking. The clicking was on the ceiling and I didn't know what or where it was. I looked up and before I could cock my shotgun a splicer had hit me in the face. He started to walk towards my little sister. He had hooks on his hands and feet. He grabbed my little sister and started to shake her. I ran full force into his back making him let go of her. When he turned around I shot my gun and recocked it. He feel to the floor I heard more coming from the front entrance. I got my Possession hand ready and the first splicer that entered got hit by my blast. They started shooting at they're allies. I turned around to check the other entrance. There were two splicers. I jumped over the little sister and started to shoot. One of them dodged my bullet and shot me in my arm. I screamed in pain and I got mad. When I did I ran to them and screamed "STEP THE FUCK OFF!" When I did I rammed one in the stomach and shot the other in the head. The one I rammed shot at me but I dodged all of the bullets. I grabbed the knife I had found under the seat and stabbed there stomach. I turned around and my allie had died. I ran towards the other splicers coming in and reloaded my shotgun at the same time. I got my knife ready and stabbed one in the stomach and slid under the next splicers arm. I got up and elbowed them in the head and she fell to the ground. I put my arm up and stabbed her in her chest. The other splicer was behind me. They probably would have killed me if I didn't hear them laugh. I turned around and stabbed them in the head. When I turned to look for anymore splicer my little sister was done collecting. I grabbed her and put her on my back. My arm was bleeding a lot. But when I looked at it I noticed a red bar with a heart next to the line. The line was half empty. I went on my knees and grabbed the knife I had used to kill all those splicers. I cut half of my dress of and wrapped it around my arm as tight as I could. My little sister looked at me and said "Is angel okay?" I was still looking at my arm and said "angles fine."


	3. New Style

As we walked I started to check all the rooms. I only found a couple silver eagles and 2 hand cannon bullets. I told the little sister to show me the next "angel." She smiled and pointed her finger. As she held on to me she said "angel has cut on head." I forgot that was even there and checked it. The cut was still bleeding and it was starting to throb. I asked the little sister where the alcohol was. It sounded like she didn't understand what alcohol was because she said "what's alc-hol?" I smiled and said "where are those fancy bottles?" She giggled and said "let me point my finger." When she did we started to head towards her glittery trail. I heard my radio blast and I grabbed it and clicked it on. "Hey kid looks like your dress is hard to move in there's a store right next to a bar. Go and change. But there are about 5 splicers there." I put the box to my mouth and said "got it, thanks." I started to crouch and I told my little sister to keep quite. When I reached the area I saw 2 splicers at the entrance of the bar. I grabbed the little sister off my back and said "all right I need ya to distract them. Okay?" She looked scared and said "but angel what if I get hurt?" I hugged her and said "I ain't gonna let nobody touch ya alright?" She smiled and walked out. When she did she started to hum. I checked my arm to see how much eve I had left. It was just enough for one more person and the red bar was still half-way full. I didn't want to use the medical kits in till my bar was 25% full.

As she walked I rubbed my bloody filled eye to see if I could gain sight. Sadly there was no luck. I heard a splicer say "look there a little sister." I smiled and watched her she was doing good. But I could tell she was scared. I understood I waited in till they went up to her. When they did I grabbed my Tommy gun off my back and got it ready. I put my other gun back on my back. I came running at them and when I did I screamed "ALRIGHT LITTLE SISTER CLOSE YOUR EYES." She did what I told her and I slit the splicer on the right's throat and the other grabbed my arm. He tried to twist it back to break it but he was weak. I put my knife in my other hand and stabbed his left leg. He screamed and pain and when he did I stabbed him right in his throat. I could hear the others running towards me. I quickly grabbed my little sister and ran towards a hidden corner and crouched. When I did I grabbed her off my back to see if she was ok. When I put her down I had seen her face covered in blood. She tried wiping it off but I said "alright baby girl just 3 more left and I can clean you up alright?" She smiled and nodded in agreement. When she did I slid her back to my back. I cocked my Tommy gun ready for a fight. I got out of my corner and started shooting at the 2 near the left of the bar. I shot one but she wasn't going down. I remembered the red bar on my wrist and continually shot at her. When she fell I noticed my gun had only about 10 more bullets in it. I started shooting at the other one but he was shooting back. I ran to the stairs and hid behind them. I grabbed a wheel of bullets from the bag and reloaded it. I was on one knee and I slid to shot at the man splicer. It hit his knee and he dropped to the floor. There was only one left. I checked my health bar and it had gone down just a little bit so I decided I wouldn't heal myself yet. I heard this splicer and it sound like a woman. She was calling for my little sister like she was a dog. She passed the stairs and when she did I knocked her head with the spinning device I was given. When I did she fell to the floor. She was passed out but I needed her dead. I grabbed the knife from my pocket and stabbed the back of her neck. I got up and started walking towards the bar. I put my little sister down in one of the chairs and closed the closing gate so no one would come in. I grabbed my radio and clicked the side I heard a "what do you want kid?" I brought the radio to my mouth and said "are there any splicers near to where I am.?" The voice on the other side wasn't Atlas but someone else. I heard the radio go silent. I waited and the radio blared I grabbed for it and clicked the button. The man on the other side said "no there all the way in the East Wing right now." I thanked him and took of my bag and sat it on the bar counter. I jumped over the counter and grabbed whisky and unwrapped my head towel. Lots of blood was dripping down my face. I heard the radio blare and I grabbed it and clicked the button. It was Atlas and he was yelling he said "KID THE HELL YOU DOING?" "I'm cleaning my cut." "HEAL FIRST OR YOU'LL DIE." I clicked the radio off and put the whiskey down. I rummaged through my bag in till I found a med pack. I opened it and inside I found a bottle of pills. I grabbed a pill and swallowed it. I looked at my red bar and it went up I needed to take one more till I was all healed up. When I was all healed I looked for another towel. I found a some what clean one and told my little sister to look away. She turned the chair around. When she did I tied the towel around my face so it would muffle my screams. I then grabbed the Whiskey. And before I could think the alcohol was hitting my cut. I screamed but my screams were muffled by the towel. A tear rolled down my face. I fell to the floor out of pain. I got up still whimpering and grabbed the towel out of my mouth. Blood was pouring harder and harder. I wrapped the towel around my head. I looked for water or something that could help clean my face up. I found two bottles of water and I told the little sister she could turn around again. I had forgotten she had blood on her face. I got on one knee and grabbed my knife out. I cut my dress again and poured water on it. I told the little sister to come closer. She stepped on the counter and sat down. I started to pat her face with the fabric. She closed her eyes. When I was doing her face I poured water on the towel and started wiping my eye. I had forgot my cut was still opened. I grabbed another piece of my dress and wrapped it around the cut as tight as I could. It hurt and I wanted to scream but I couldn't risk getting killed. I grabbed the towel and started to wipe my eye. When I did I started to gain sight. But blood was still dripping down my face. It wasn't that bad though it would stop at my eyebrow. I decided it was good for now. I put my bag back on. And I shoved the waters and the towels in my bag. I grabbed the little sister and she crawled on my back. I told her to watch out for the guns. She nodded and hung to my neck. I opened the closing gate and walked out. I went into the changing store and closed that gate and locked it. I put my bags down and my little sister. I grabbed some high waisted pants. I heard the radio blaring. I grabbed it and I heard Atlas he said "go in the dressing rooms my men are perverts." I put the radio down and went in the dressing room. I took off my dress and pulled on my pants. I had forgotten a shirt so I went back out in my bra. I looked for a shirt and grabbed a leather jacket and a crop top. I went back in the dressing room and put on the crop top. The ends flared out a bit but I tucked them in. It was a nice top it was purple. I put the jacket on and I actually didn't look that bad. I walked back out and found a black neck ribbon. I tied it around my neck. I started looking for shoes that wouldn't hurt my feet. I found some shoes that were white with a black stripe going across the shoe. I put it on and it was exactly my size. When I tied it around I looked for anything else that could help me. I found belts with pockets so you could hold you stuff in it. I grabbed on and tied it across my chest. I started putting some of my Tommy guns wheels in there and a couple shot gun shells. I found another belt and tied it around my waist. I put my knife in the pocket. There were 4 more pockets left. I grabbed the pill bottles from each medical kit. There was a little pouch on the side. I poured all the pills into there and it all fit. I closed the pouch. I grabbed the radio and put it in a pocket. It barley fit. I reached in my bag and found two little bottles of eve. I grabbed it and checked my wrist it was empty. I grabbed them top and uncapped it. I gulped down a bottle and watched the eve line fill up with blue liquid. My bag was empty and everything looked good. It wasn't heavy everything was light. I examined myself and I smiled I didn't look like that innocent girl before. I untied my curled hair and let it down. The pockets were nice they were open on the bottom so I could grab stuff easily. I walked to the little sister and told her to get on my back. I looked at her and said "take me to the angels."


	4. I'm Proud of You

As I followed the glitter trail I heard splicers talking. I ran to a corner and watched the splicers walk. They were walking right in the middle of the floor. And I was on the right side of them so they couldn't really see me. One was wearing a half broken mask. The other was wearing a mask that was all there. She was holding hands with the male splicer and they were talking. I was trying to listen to what they were saying without getting to close. I crouch walked to them quietly and hid behind a potted plant. When I did I heard the woman splicer say "hey babe you hear about Atlas's little girl yet?" The male splicer looked at her and said "what little girl?" "The one who's working for him she's new. She also has a little sista." "How'd she get that?" "Well I heard she is young but not too young so she can get pass big daddies and adopt little sista's." The male splicer looked interested and said "we should try to find her." I got up and they turned around. I said "I'm right here." They ran in opposite directions and both came running at me. I grabbed my knife and slid my Tommy Gun to the front of my body. My little sister was holding on to me still and hid her face in my neck. I jumped over the potted plant and watched one of them turn towards me. She smiled and said "we're gonna get that little sista." I laughed and said "why don't you take her from me." The woman splicer ran at me with full force. I shot my Tommy gun at her and she fell within seconds. Her boyfriend screamed and said "SUGAR-FACE!" And he started running at me. I ran at him and jumped of the potted plant and raised my knife while I was in the air. I stabbed him and landed on his chest. He was still saying something. But I didn't listen I grabbed his mask off his face and put it on my face. The mask smelled disgusting but it was the only thing that was going to blend me in. I looked at my little sister, she was still hiding. So I tapped on her shoulder and said "it's over now come out." She smiled at me and said "why do you have the monster's mask on angel?" I smiled at her and said "so we can blend, I just have to find a bag big enough to fit you in." She smiled and nodded in agreement. I turned back to the front and started walking.

As we walked I asked her to show me the trail. She looked confused and said "we need bag first, right?" I looked at her and nodded I had forgotten. My memory was blurry and I didn't know why. Before I could take another step I heard my radio blare. I took it out of the pocket and clicked the side. "Kid is your mind starting to feel fuzzy?" "Yes, what's happening?" "The mask you're wearing is from a splicer. Splicer's produce a toxin that clings to their mask. It will make you forget things. But only for a little while." I thanked him and put the radio back in my pocket. I started walking again and said "alright little sister were gonna get your angel then the bag okay?" "Okay" as we walked my little sister started humming. As she hummed I started to close my eyes and listen. But it was short lived when I heard a low moan. I didn't know what it was in till I kept walking closer and closer. I kept my feet as quiet as I could. When I got closer I remembered that sound it was a Big Daddy.

I wasn't scared so I didn't crouch. When I walked around the corner I saw a Big Daddy walking with a little girl on his back. My little sister was on my back and she smiled and said "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy I missed you so much!" I looked at her and said "no that's not your Daddy. He's just a Daddy." She looked back at me and said "angel don't worry I won't leave!" I smiled and nodded at her. But this Daddy wasn't a bouncer series. He was a different series, but I didn't know which because he looked too old. When he saw me he took out his guns then I knew why they bouncer didn't attack me. It was because he was a newer series and he was programmed to see me as a little sister. So this one I would have to fight to get pass. But what about the little sister. Could I handle 2 at a time? And could I handle a Big Daddy? I grabbed my little sister and set her on the floor. I looked at her and said "this Daddy is bad, he wants to hurt me. So I have to fight this Daddy ok?" She nodded and said "what do I do angel?" I smiled and said "sit here, scream my name if any monsters come." She nodded in agreement and got up and hugged me. While hugging me she said "I will save angel if she is hurt, I promise." I smiled and let go of my little girl. I grabbed my shot gun and loaded it. I then grabbed my Tommy gun and reloaded it. I checked my eve and health bar. They were both full and then I got up. But before I did my little sister tugged on my jacket. I looked down and she had a bottle in her hand. She handed it to me and said "I was waiting till angel needed it." It was a blue bottle with a hand holding a bolt. It said Shock Jockey on it and the bottle was half full. I chugged it and I could feel my body have an electric shock. I screamed in pain and looked at my hands the veins in my hands were light blue. Then it all stopped I came back and saw my little sister frightened. I went on my knee and said "angels fine, remember what I said okay?" She nodded and with that I walked out from behind the corner.

When I did the Daddy was ready he had his little sister on his back and his drill and gun fully loaded. I walked slowly towards him and when he shot I ducked. I then rolled underneath him and shot his back with my shot gun. He drill powered me but luckily I was against a wall and it missed. I started shooting it in the stomach with my Tommy gun as it kept me on the wall. I looked at his right arms wrist and saw he was half down already. He moved his arms and I fell to the floor. When he backed up the little dots on his face became red. I rolled to the right of me and started shooting but my gun jammed so I had to use my shotgun. When I was a trying to cock it he shot ribit's at me and it shot my stomach. I felt the pain and fell to the floor. I soon saw my little sister come over and knock on a needle. She then stuck it in my neck and I was back up but my health was low. I opened the pouch on my side and grabbed 3 pills I dry swallowed all of them and watched my health bar go up. The Big Daddy must have thought I was dead because he was walking away. I remembered my Shock Jockey and as I pointed my hand at him I pushed with all my might. It shocked him and he turned around. But he was slower so I started to shot him with my shot gun. He came back but his health was at 25% all I needed to do was shock him one more time. But he was running full force at me. I moved as quickly as I could but he cut my left cheek. It started to hurt and I could feel my cut start bleeding. I shocked him and he was slow. I started to shoot at him but I ran out of bullets I put one more bullet in and shot him. He fell to the floor and his little sister fell off. She started crying and said "wake up Daddy, PLEASE WAKE UP!"A feeling came over me. It stopped at my heart and I hit the floor. I didn't know what it was. I wanted to cry. I felt my little sister grab my arm and say "is angel ok?" I nodded but my breathing was off. I grabbed my little sister and walked to the big daddy. The little sister didn't see me walking up to her. But when I touched her shoulder I bent down on one knee. And wiped her tears away. I hugged her and I waited for her to put her arm's around me. I felt my little sister on my back wrap her arms around the little girl as much as she could. When I let go of the little sister she smiled and said "angel can you hold me?" I smiled and said "of course." I grabbed her and I felt my shoulders and arms weaken. The two little girls were both heavy but I did what I could and used all my might to hold both of them. I heard my radio blare and I grabbed it with my free hand. I clicked the side and said "what?" I heard Atlas with more of a caring voice say "hey kid you alright I saw you fall to your knee's" "yeah I'm alright something went through my body and stopped at my heart." I heard the radio go silent and thought it was off. But right as I was about to put it back it blared again I grabbed it and clicked the side. I heard Atlas speak in a more quiet voice say "I'm proud of you Foster."


	5. Blood Drips

A warm feeling went through my body. And a tear rolled down my face. I have never heard those words. I have never heard them just for me. I wiped my tear and said "thanks…Atlas." Then I heard the radio go silent and I put it away. I started walking again holding both my little sisters. I looked at them and said "before we find angels I need to find a duffle bag so I can hold both of you." They both nodded and I started to walk. I heard my radio blare and on the other line it wasn't Atlas. It was one of his men. I clicked the box and heard the person say "there should be bags on the border of the East and West wing." I thanked him and put the radio back in my pocket. I asked one of my little sisters if they knew where the border of the East and West wing is. One of the little sisters nodded and pointed her finger. The trail was going behind us. I turned around and started towards it.

When we got there the little sister on my back tapped my shoulder and said "I smell an angel." I smiled and said "do you both take the ADAM?" The both looked at me and nodded. I heard the radio blare and I grabbed it and clicked the box. It was Atlas and he said "you got two little girls meaning double the splicers will come. Before you set them down go to the store that says Groceries and Meat. There you'll find a new vigor. I said "alright thanks." I put the radio back in my pocket and started walking again. I was walking closer to the border to see if the store was around there. My little sister gasped and said "angel over there!" I turned around and saw a red cart with a vigor in it. The vigor bottle was full and the top was a bee's nest with bee's flying around it. The rest of the bottle was yellow and looked as though someone had poured honey on it. I grabbed it and uncapped the top. I then it and chugged it down. I wiped my mouth and looked at my hands there were a billon bee's stinging me. I screamed out of pain and watched in horror as my skin became raw and the bee's started entering the open cut. I watched as they all stung my open wound cut. I screamed even louder then it all stopped. I looked at my hand and I was covered in sweat. I looked at my little sister's and they were both scared. One of them said "is angel ok? Angel is white." I nodded and pretended to smile. I checked my health and eve. They were both low and about to run out. I grabbed the last eve bottle. And chugged it down I then grabbed 3 health pills. I swallowed them and checked my arm. The 2 bars were both filled to top. I started to walk again and adjust my little sister I was holding. I then said "I'm sorry baby girl but angels hurting and she can't hold you anymore." The little sister I saved looked at me and said "angel can hold me hand." I nodded and put her down. When I did I could feel my whole arm was numb and I couldn't feel it. She walked to my left and held my hand. I looked at her and smiled and she smiled back. I then said "soon I'll have a bag and you can both ride my back okay?" She smiled and said "ok angel."

I decided I would take them to get there ADAM and then I would get the bag. So as we walked to the border my little sister started to hide behind me. I looked at her and she pointed up. When she did there were 6 splicers just ahead of us. I grabbed her closer and picked her up. I then walked to a corner that was not that far away from where the splicers were. I set them both down and said "don't talk to the monsters and I need you to scream if one tries to take you guys. Okay?" The nodded and I got up and walked out. I noticed the 4 were walking ahead and 2 had fell behind. I crouched and walked towards them. I took my knife out and swiped it to the left making both of them fall. When they did they started to scream. I slit ones throat and then I smashed the head of the other's head with my foot. When they were both dead I looked up only to be cornered by 4 splicers. One grabbed my arms and the others grabbed my feet. I heard my little sister scream and I started to kick. I kicked harder and harder in till eventually I kicked a woman splicer in the face. She let go of one of my legs. With that leg I kicked sideways and kicked the other one's leg making him drop it to the floor. I never really practiced the move but watched people always do it. So I thought why not. I flipped backwards and it hurt my arms but it worked. They didn't expect it so I was fine. When I was free I ran to my little sisters. They were both gone. When I looked up I saw 2 splicers laughing and running. I screamed and started running for them. I got my knife and swarm of bee's ready. When it was ready I put my hand up and shot my swarm of bees at one splicer. To my surprise I saw thousands of bee's come out of my hand and attack the splicer. The splicer dropped my sister and she ran towards me. I swooped her up while still running. I threw her on my back and screamed "CLOSE YOUR EYES." She hid her face in my neck and I ran at the other splicer and yelled "DROP MY LITTLE FUCKING SISTER!" He turned around and saw I was only about 10 feet away. I ran faster to the point where I couldn't breathe anymore. I was soon right behind him. I then stabbed his back. And continually stabbed him in till he fell to the floor. When he did I grabbed my little sister and hid. I could hear those other 4 splicers running to find me. I told my little sisters to keep quiet and hide. They ran behind the escalators and held hands. Before I stood back up I told them to close their eyes. I then stood up and walked out of the corner. The splicers came at me and one started to laugh. I smiled and grabbed my shotgun out. When I did the splicer running at me hesitated but ran at me anyway. I shot the gun and it hit his chest. He fell to the floor when I turned around another 2 were coming at me. I shot the one on the right and she fell. But the other one shot at my stomach. It hit me and I fell back. My health was at 50%. I started to run to a corner. And wonder why I wasn't dead. I grabbed 2 pills from my pouch and swallow it. My health went up but my stomach was bleeding. I went back out and ran at him. He looked like he was ready to hit me with a wrench but I dodged it and stabbed his stomach. I had 2 more left to take care of. I looked for them and I could hear them laughing. But it sounded like they were all around me. I then heard one scream behind me I turned around and shoved the knife up her jaw. The other one was coming from the front. So I ducked and pushed my knife forward. When I did she fell and screamed in pain. But something was in my stomach as well. I sat there and slowly lowered my hand to my stomach. When I did I felt wetness. I looked at my hand and it was covered in blood. I looked at my stomach and saw that I had been stabbed in the stomach I then fell to the floor.


End file.
